1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting system which controls dimming of a lighting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a lighting system has been known which controls a dimming level of a lighting device such as an LED light on the ceiling.
For example, according to a dimming control system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-349065, a dimming-control parent device transmits, to a dimming-control terminal, a control-target value for adjusting the amount of light emitted from a lighting device. The dimming control parent device stores an operation schedule in which a control-target value and a time to start the control are associated with one another, and transmits the control-target value to the dimming control terminal when the current time comes to the start time.